


OH FUCK NOT THE LAMPS

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: The Beatles
Genre: ? - Freeform, A demon went off in ikea, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, For a Friend, IKEA, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, based on a meme, can we get an F in the chat?, don't take this seriously, implied Mclennon?, mabye?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:36:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: W-what happened in that ikea?





	OH FUCK NOT THE LAMPS

**Author's Note:**

> Crack Fic!!! Not to be taken seriously at ALL it was for a tumblr friend :D

It had been a mostly good day for Ringo. That had been up until John and Paul had returned from their trip.

Both John and Paul looked worse for wear with various scratches and bruises littered around their skin, Paul clutched some tacky looking lamps like they were his children. 

“I’m not buying Ikea furniture again” John mumbled as a half hearted explanation before walking off. Paul quickly followed suit dragging his lamps behind him in silence..

Leaving Ringo alone to wonder what the hell went down in that Ikea


End file.
